He Fell
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: It wasn't that he fell for her. She pulled him to the ground.


Author's Note: Another one-shot. Not much to say. It's based around the many times Chad has "fallen" for Sonny. It goes in sequential order of the episodes starting with "West Coast Story" until "Sonny With a Choice." (There is a spoiler at the end of this for SWAChoice.) Not all the episodes are represented, only the ones Chad "fell" in.

Okay, I think that's it.

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance_.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She pulled him to the ground.

_She_ was the one who pulled him down from his higher position, causing him to topple to the ground.

He didn't _fall_ head over heels because of an emotion. He fell because she couldn't admit defeat like the loser she was and just accept his hand as friendly gesture of caring. He fell for her because she took his gesture of kindness and transformed it into her own little, clever trick; using his moment of weakness as her moment to strike.

He had to admit though, although he did not feel one ounce of emotion for her, he was very much impressed.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She knocked him over.

_She _was the one who knocked over the charming, cardboard cutouts of himself. He watched in horror as each letter of his name met the same fate. One by one, they toppled to the ground, all because she had gone and carelessly knocked them over.

And even when he thought he was safe, she, though indirectly, knocked him over with the largest cutout.

He had to admit though, although he was covered in his own birthday cake and humiliated beyond belief, he was very much charmed.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She fell for him.

_She _was the one who ended up as _his_ leading lady. And he couldn't help his devious charm that lured ladies into a false sense of security. She might have thought herself above falling for him, but she fell regardless.

She fell just as hard as the rest.

The denial was there in her mind, but it was obvious to everyone. The way she swoon every time he strolled into the room, smiled, winked, blinked, point, breathed: everything made her weak in the knees on the verge of collapsing at his feet.

All his leading ladies fell for him, but he didn't fall for all his leading ladies.

And thus, he didn't fall for her. No, she fell for him, hard. Probably harder than anyone else.

He had to admit though, although he didn't fall for her in return, he was very much interested.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She let him choke.

_She_ was the one who stood by staring off into the distance, as he stumbled and tripped around the room, fighting for each breath. She was the one who had helped start the cookie war that had lead to this undesirable fate. She was the reason he was falling, trying his best to keep whatever balance he could conjure.

She stood there focusing on dead space, as if remembering something from long ago. He tripped and stumbled there focusing on keeping himself from passing out from the lack of oxygen. It seemed almost cruel in a way that she would allow him to fall for her in this way.

They say, love can take your breath away, but he never knew it to be literal.

If there was a love or affection brewing in this moment, it died as soon as she "caught" him with her heaves of lifesaving force.

That stupid cookie almost made him fall completely for her.

He had to admit though, although his chest burned from both the lack of oxygen and a buried emotion, he was very much grateful.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She convinced him to wear the pants.

_She_ was the one who came into the commissary looking gorgeous and fabulous. It was as if she wanted to tease him with her beauty. She stood in the doorway, posing in a way that only those of his caliber could ever pose, gazing over the commissary crowd.

He could feel a certain jump his chest, but he swiftly doused the feeling to attend to the real matter at hand. She and her loser friends looked a way they should never look and it was killing him. If they – she – could look like that, than he could look even better. Just the idea of looking better than them – her – convinced him to buy the pants.

And before he knew it, he was wearing those pants, looking far more alluring than usual. He could feel the girls swooning behind him in his wake.

Her beauty had convinced him to put them on, and it was this want to outshine her that brought about the tingle in his legs, causing him to topple to the ground.

He didn't fall for her. The pants she indirectly forced him into wearing caused him to fall for her. After all, she was the one who was concerned for him.

He had to admit though, although he couldn't feel his legs for almost two full hours after the pants were removed, he was very much honored.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She ran him over with a gumball.

_She_ was the one who had chewed and chewed the obscene amount of gum that created the massive gumball that plowed him over. If she had not been _so_ concerned with her pre-show ritual, then she wouldn't have created the mess that lead to him falling for her.

He couldn't even be entirely sure from where the gumball originally originated that day in the hallway, but nevertheless, she had been the indirect cause of another instant of him being forced into falling for her.

He had to admit though, although he was pulling gum and chicken out of his hair for about a week, he was very much intrigued.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She made him nervous.

_She_ was the one who was sitting there looking all beautiful with her gorgeous brown eyes, just ruining everything. He couldn't help the sweat that was pouring from each of the pores on his palms. She was sitting there, across the table, looking perfect and pristine as ever. He couldn't help the nerves from building up.

So when the time came for the small talk to begin, he had no choice, but lean too far over without placing his elbow firmly on the table. He had to fall for her because the nerves she was causing the fall. He wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for the nerves.

He had to admit though, although he was embarrassed by his slip from the chair, he was very much delighted.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She made him jump out of a plane.

_She_ was the one who had found herself in trouble and now he _had_ to come to the rescue. It wasn't anything more than that. She was in mortal danger, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. So, it wasn't that he was falling for her; he was merely jumping out of a plane to save a life.

The life of a girl who he thought he just might be in love with, but he hadn't fallen for her just yet.

He had to admit though, although holding firmly onto her cast mate was awkward, he was very much freed.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She made him babysit.

_She _was the one who went and got herself sick. She could have very easily stayed healthy for his sake and the sake of her cast mates. Then he wouldn't have provoked her into challenging him into taking over her schedule.

He wouldn't have fallen for her that way.

He wouldn't have fallen by the mighty foot of her young, zany cast mate or by the fear of a beating by a thug. He wouldn't have been smacked up against the wall, or have jumped out a window.

He had to admit though, although spending the day with her cast mates was annoying and bothersome, he was very much humbled.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She made him crash.

_She_ was the one who had left in a huff, angered over what had occurred. He was only trying to show her that she was wrong about him. He could be vulnerable and untalented at something. She just had to open her eyes and see through the veil he wore.

He had reached out to her, pleading for her to hold onto him. But yet, she let him crash.

She let him fall for her. He didn't fall on his own. He had quite a bit of help.

If only she had believed him when he had asked for the outreach of support, but alas, she had long ago relinquished the trust she had for him. And thus, he fell. All because she had to go and decide that she wasn't going to believe his stories anymore.

He had to admit though, although his concussion lasted nearly half a day, he was very much loved.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She kissed him.

_She_ was the one who wanted to rush into their first kiss. She could have very easily waited patiently as many couples do, but _no_, she wanted him to fall for her. She wanted to prove the spark was in existence.

She wanted him to fall _hard._ Just as hard as she had done long ago.

When she kissed him, it could almost be assumed that he fell for her, but this was not the case. He didn't fall for her; he was merely floating on air. He was above the clouds, soaring in the sky when she kissed him, but never falling.

He was too high on her to fall now.

He had to admit though, although he was too high to fall, he was very much amazed.

* * *

It wasn't that he fell for her.

She broke him.

_She_ was the one who broke up with him. She was the one who left him speechless, unable to make right the wrongs that had piled up before him.

It was then, and only then, that he could feel the buried emotion he had kept hidden down in the depths of his soul spew up to the surface.

And he fell.

* * *

Author's Note: Did it make sense? I don't know if it did.

Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
